darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lair of Tarn Razorlor
Details This miniquest is to kill Tarn Razorlor and retrieve his diary. Using his diary on a salve amulet will enchant it increasing its bonuses from 15% to 20%. Quests and requirements Skills * Requires Level 40 (Cannot be boosted) to begin the fight with Tarn Razorlor. Equipment * Requires the salve amulet to enter. * 100 coins required each time you use the banker Odovacar (optional). Recommended Equipment Armour * Melee: This is an ideal place to use any high power armour such as Barrows or Bandos, though basic rune or granite will work fine. * Ranged: Use black dragonhide armour for its high range bonus and moderate defence bonus if ranging. * Magic: Ahrim's robes are preferred for mage, although batwing robes are an effective and inexpensive alternative. Weapons * Melee: While Tarn is no longer weak to melee as of the Evolution of Combat, it can still be used to kill him with moderate success. A level 60 or better weapon should be used. The attack style of the weapon does not matter, as all will hit equally, though a slashing weapon can help take care of the slash-weak terror dogs that will attack you. * Ranged: There are no safe spots to hide in to avoid being hit. The room is large so it is possible to reduce incoming damage by positioning so that only one thing is attacking at a time. He shouldn't take too long to kill using a crystal bow or a black salamander. Sagaies are also fairly effective against his second form which is weak to thrown. * Magic: Tactically speaking, magic is the most effective approach as Tarn is weak to Air spells in his first form. At least Air Wave is recommended, with a level 60 or better weapon. Consumables * Food: The journey to Tarn is probably harder than the fight itself. There are many traps and skeletons between the last bank spot and Tarn. A full inventory of monkfish (or equivalent) or better should work for anyone doing this miniquest. * Potions: '''There are no special potions required for this fight however a super set or a combat potion would help. If you're planning on using prayer during the fight two to four prayer potions would be required as prayer is constantly drained during the final battle. * '''Other: Some form of teleportation is recommended. After Tarn Razorlor is killed four terror dogs will enter the room making it difficult to leave and the only way out is the route taken to get there. A healing familiar like a bunyip can also be of use. Walkthrough Go to Tarns Lair Map for a map of the route. Starting off The easiest way to get to Tarn is to teleport to Tarn's Lair via slayer ring. This will bring you directly outside of the room with Tarn. Upon entering the room, a cutscene will appear showing mutant tarn and two terror dogs. * The entrance is the same cave as the Haunted Mine quest (west of Burgh de Rott, south of Zealot, Climb-over mine cart, Crawl-down cart tunnel). * Once inside the mine, level 1, go north to the end of the path. Reaching the bank The banker is to the northeast. To get there: * When entering the lair, go east past the floor traps and attacking monsters to the end of the passage. * Follow the path heading north (disarm the two wall traps by "searching" them, the southern one being attached to the western wall, the north one being attached to the eastern wall) the banker carrying a huge backpack at the end of the hall in a little room. * It costs 100 coins each time to use the bank. Some of the undead in the lair drop coins. * This is the last place to restock or heal prior to moving to Tarn Razorlor (though there are a few safe places to rest along the way). Getting to Tarn Razorlor There are many traps and two ways to deal with them; slowly disarm each trap, or ignore the traps and take the damage. * The route that you need to follow is D-S-T-U on the Tarns Lair Map. * Starting at the Bank go north through Doorway D * Follow the U shaped hall to the end and take the west doorway, this will be Doorway S (total of six traps in this room) * You will now be in a square room with a single giant skeleton in it, go into the square room to the north and take the passageway to the west, this is Doorway T (no traps in the southern room, three floor traps in the northern room) * You will now be in a hallway that looks like an inverted T, take the passage to the north and go through the opening on the west side. (no traps in the first part of the hall but the north hall has two; first one on the west wall, second one on the east wall) * This puts you in room with a bunch of pillars that you must jump on. Make your way to the west side of the room using the southern pillars and deactivate the log swing trap by searching the floor. Sometimes the trap will not deactivate when you search it, you should click the floor again and if the trap has been deactivated texts will appear saying "The flagstone has already been pressed down. You'll need to wait until it reactivates" Then it will be safe to cross. The log swing trap will reset in 10 to 15 seconds so you must move quickly. Use the second row of pillars from the west to go north. * Follow the path to the east (wall trap on the south and then north walls) and you will end up in a room with a big hole in the centre. The walls will shoot out from time to time and knock you into the hole if you are standing there. Time your moves to avoid being knocked into the hole. Take the passageway on the east wall. (total of four areas that will knock you to the lower area) * This is another room of pillars you have to jump on to get across, it does a zigzag across the room from the northwest to the southeast. You will be attacked by two level 94 skeleton mages as you are crossing this room. They will start attacking you when you reach the second pillar. It is recommended to turn on Protect from Magic prayer and ignore them. Hurry across and go down the stairs, this is Doorway U. Once on the bottom floor the passageway to the north leads to Tarn's chamber. Preparations * Make sure you check your health, prayer (if you're going to use it) and have your equipment in order to start the fight, as once you enter there will be little time for any preparations. Note: wearing the salve amulet is not compulsory to start or end this fight. * At least 2 prayer potions and/or 15 pieces of food (monkfish or better) left is recommended prior to entering Tarn's room. Strategies * He can attack with both melee and magic, but attacks solely with melee if approached. Since the terror dogs can only use melee, Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee is strongly recommended. * Tarn is weak to Air spells in his first form, and thrown weapons in his second. The terror dogs in the arena are weak to slash, but can be ignored. * Tarn Razorlor is the only monster required to be killed, so ignoring the minions and turning off Auto Retaliate is recommended. * Prayer is drained constantly, regardless of the use of prayers. Make sure you keep an eye on it. * During the fight with Tarn Razorlor you can maneuver the terror dogs behind Tarn allowing you to only be attacked by Tarn himself therefore eliminating the terror dogs from the fight completely. Fighting Tarn Razorlor * A cut scene of Tarn transforming into a green mutant with lashing tentacles and unleashing two level 110 terror dogs appears upon entering the room. After this cut scene the fight will begin. Animated steel armour (level 53) will also attack if moved near them. * As soon as the cut scene ends turn on Protect from Melee and attack Tarn, who is level 114 combat. * After his first form is defeated, he will turn into a ghost, but this form is easier to defeat. * As soon as Tarn is defeated, a room will open up. * Tarn's diary is in this next room on a table. Use the diary with a salve amulet to create a salve amulet (e). This completes the miniquest. * If you poison him in mutant form, the poison will carry over to his ghost form. Rewards exp.]] * * Tarn's diary * Salve amulet (e) 20% accuracy and damage bonuses across all combat styles against the undead. * Morytania hard task completed. Music * Undead Dungeon Transcript Trivia * With the release of Tarn Razorlor and his lair, all skeletons, ghosts, zombies and most undead creatures had a graphics makeover. * There was previously a bug that prevented players from reaching Tarn's Chamber without the use of a slayer ring, this was caused by the fact that if a player attempts to jump to a pillar required to cross into the chamber they receive a message "I can't reach that!". Jagex had made a temporary solution to the problem by placing a portal between the two pillars. The bug has been fixed. * Some players have reported that if your familiar starts fighting one of the Animated Steel Armour, whilst you are fighting one of the Terror dogs, then you cannot attack the animated armour after the Terror dog is dead, as it will give the message "Someone else is fighting that." * After the "Smoking Kills" quest if you have bought or learned to make a Ring of slaying you can use the rings ability to teleport you right into Tarn's Lair and fight him directly without having to go through the whole dungeon. As part of the 15 September 2010 update this ability was temporarily removed forcing players to journey through the entire dungeon. It was reinstated in a later update prior to 8 December 2010, before finally being removed again on 28 November 2011. * There is a destroy option with the diary, and it can be easily re-obtained through a bookcase in a Player-owned House. * Tarn was originally one of the only monsters to have visible fingers. * Killing Tarn is a task in the hard tasks of the Morytania task set. nl:The Lair of Tarn Razorlor Category:Quest locations Category:Wikia Game Guides quests